


Sweet Dreams

by cherrypinup



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: Angel listens to the Eurythmics.Warning: Slight Cordelia stupidity.Written sometime in 2001/2002Pretty version here: Sweet Dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to get this song in your head if you know it. [Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLmfSvy4rmo)

Angel sighed as he heard the song start again. It seemed like he'd been hearing the Eurythmics every time someone turned on the radio. Not that he minded. He actually liked this song. It seemed to sing to his demon while not riling it up. That Annie Lennox, whew. She could get his (borrowed) blood pumping any day.

He didn't dance, that was a sure thing, but he'd been known to sway. Of course, that was only when he was shut away where no-one could see. So, eyes closed, head back, he did just that and let himself go for a time.

He could hear her heartbeat and feel her heat. Although he kept his eyes closed and gave no indication he knew she was there, he recognized Faith. There was someone else in the room, someone familiar and undead. Spike. Now why did the two of them plotting together give him the shivers? They were dancing. Not with each other, but rather around him. Coming closer on each pass.

Faith was now in front of him, arm wrapped around his neck with her back arched. He opened his eyes to see her. She was wanton. There was no other word for it. The pheromones zinging through the air could have been scented by anyone, even the average mortal. Spike on the other hand seemed closed off. That was nothing new. He was to Faith's right and slowly gliding to the rhythm around until he was behind Angel.

Suddenly Faith grabbed his head and turned him to look her in the eyes. She slid her leg between Angels own and arched her back farther until she was rubbing herself against him. He could feel an immense heat pouring out of her. Spike reached around from behind and pulled himself snug against his Sire's ass, grinding his denim covered erection into the convenient crack. His long fingers found Angels fly and opened it while Faith slithered her hand from Angel's chin down his chest, with a couple of wanderings along the way, to massage the erection that was freed.

Angel, getting into the mood, pulled Faith up to kiss her tempting lips. It had been too long since he'd allowed himself even this simple of a touch. He got caught up in it and the next thing he knew, they were all naked. Him, Faith, and Spike. Not a combination he'd have imagined before, but definitely one he could get used to. He opened his eyes long enough to navigate them to the bed.

Faith opened her mouth and legs as soon as he requested entrance. She was so hot! Her wet mouth with it's slippery tongue sliding against his own and her tight, wet cunt. Her breasts, pushed up against his chest, were so soft. It gave him the illusion that she was fragile.

He could feel Spike lapping at the skin of his neck before he moved on to his Sire's back. Knowing his Childe's intent he stilled his movements, drawing a whimper from Faith. He got to his knees, careful not to disengage from the heaven he'd found in front of him. He leaned forward to nuzzle and nip at her tight nipples, drawing more moans from the beautiful Slayer.

Spike's tongue slithered down Angel's back while his hands massaged and spread his Sire open. With a moan of appreciation, he went down on the ass presented to him like it was ambrosia. Pushing his tongue inside caused a spasm to roll through the muscles under his hands. He introduced one finger, then two, stretching the other man open for a larger intrusion.

Once Angel was ready, Spike pushed himself inside then stilled. Angel took the cue and started to fuck himself back onto Spike's cock, then forward into Faith's heat. Not wanting the moment to end, he kept the motion slow and deliberate. It was, however, an impossible task. Soon, his demon came to the fore and Angel started slamming back and pounding forward. He leaned up and licked Faith's neck; when she arched her head to the side, he could take it no more. With a roar, he buried his face and his fangs in her neck. Moments later he felt his Childe do the same to him and he came.

* * *

Angel started awake to Cordy shutting off the radio while complaining loudly about that 'arithmetic' band. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was holding his now semi-flaccid penis in a cum covered grip. He kept hearing Annie singing about Sweet Dreams. God, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
